


this is me trying

by justanothergirlwithaphone



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Post Season 5, Post-Canon, They Need To Talk Their Shits Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothergirlwithaphone/pseuds/justanothergirlwithaphone
Summary: Kelly helps Lena discover her feelings towards Kara. Lena and Kara have the necessary talk because god forbids they actually try to understand each others' perspectives instead of yelling at each others' faces every time they open their mouth. Alex is a great big sister. And of course, we all love a Harry Potter reference.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & Kelly Olsen
Comments: 17
Kudos: 213
Collections: Supergirl Fandom





	this is me trying

**Author's Note:**

> today has been a good day with the release of taylor swift's new album.  
> this fic isnt suppose to go in this direction. it was incomplete at first, but if taylor swift can make a frickin album in quarantine, i can finish a goddamn fic.  
> so yeah, a littel bit inspired by the song, which is the title of this fic  
> enjoy

She doesn’t know how it happened, or why she had even agreed to it in the first place. 

Kelly had suggested a friendly heart to heart with her, not as her therapist, because with everything that is going on, adding on to Kelly’s relationship with Alex, that would just be unethical. 

More like a friend-to-friend talk, which of course is sworn to secrecy, in a way meaning NDA (because really, she couldn’t possibly take any more risks). 

So now she is stuck on question sixteen of twenty questions with Kelly, all directed towards her, instead of a two-way thing; because Kelly had said _this would let you talk about your feelings and I could listen and maybe give some advice_ (although it’s not a session), so whatever the fuck _that_ is. 

“Tell me how you feel when you found out.” 

“When I first heard it from Lex, I was shocked of course,” Lena replies. “Then it went from hurt to anger to revengeful in a matter of seconds. For days, I kept staring at Kara’s and Supergirl’s pictures side-by-side, wondering how I never figure it out after all these years. You would think being her best friend, I should have been able to see that even with the glasses, they are practically the same person.”

Lena laughs lightly. 

“That day right before accepting her Pulitzer, she told me who she was. And for a second there I wasn’t angry anymore. She was sobbing. Kara Danvers, the sunshine of the group, was sobbing and it ... it just broke my heart. I was about to forgive her, wipe her tears away, and give her those bone-crushing hugs she always gave that just warms your soul. I wanted to tell her that it was alright, that although she told me a little late, she told me anyway.”

“Why didn’t you?” 

Lena smiles sadly. “Bad timing I guess. they announced it was time to go up on the stage, the anger and betrayal came rushing back.” 

Exasperated, she adds, “God, I pretended to forgive her and I used her. I was about to expose her identity that night, if it wasn’t for her last-minute reveal. I told myself that she deserves it after everything, but— fuck, I am a horrible person. Even after she found out I was playing her for two weeks, she was still so insistent. She kept trying to apologize and I kept pushing her away. I put my guards up. I kept pretending I was mad and I threw myself into my project. I was so sure that I was doing the right thing. Kept giving myself reasons, trying to convince myself that hurting her was the only way I could stop hurting.”

“Did you?” Kelly asks softly. “Stop hurting?”

“No.” Lena lets out a huff. “The further I progressed in my project, the more alone I felt. I would just go through our old pictures and wonder when, in that friendship, had I done wrong. Why say to protect me when everyone knew except for me? Why couldn’t she trust me? I’ve been lied and betrayed my whole life, so why did it hurt so bad? And why, after all she had done to hurt me, there’s still a part of me begging myself to stop my project and go back to her?”

“Because she’s your best friend, and there’s a part of you that still cares about her.”

‘’Maybe,” Lena replied.

“Are you still mad at her?”

“A little part of me, perhaps.”

“For telling you too late?”

“No. I am not mad about the fact she concealed her identity. I was just— Supergirl and I had some disagreements in the past. I don’t get how did Supergirl could argue with me one day and go around as Kara Danvers with her smiles and hugs, acting like nothing happened, the very next day. It makes me question which reaction towards me was the genuine one. You can’t just hate one person for a second and then be their best friend the next.”

“I’m sure Kara does not hate you. I don’t think she’s capable of it. She’s probably the most loving and forgiving person that I know.”

Lena folds her arms together. “Kara is the best thing that has happened to me. I was in a dark place when I first moved here, and she pulled me out of it. When nobody stood up for me, she’s the only one who would. She reminded me to breathe when I’d forgotten how.” Lena stays quiet for a good minute and continues. “I’ve always thought that Kara Danvers is a wonder. Almost like a perfect human being in every way. Now that I know she’s Supergirl, I kinda understand her a little bit more. She was always on her own, even when she’s with us. She’s the type of person who can handle the world, but if you look a bit closer, she couldn’t handle herself. She needs to be cherished by someone who will look at her the way she looks at the stars. Someone who cares for her as much as she cares for her people.” Lena swallows, then says, softer this time. “She is one of those girls who breathed fire when confronted but loved so gently that you forgot she could. And when she’s truly happy, you couldn’t help but just notice the twinkle in her eyes and the gorgeous smile on her face.”

“Wow.” Kelly lets out a breath. She seems to be deep in thought. “You are in love with her.”

Lena freezes. _What? No, I’m not in love with— no. Kara was just my best friend._

As if hearing her thoughts, Kelly adds. 

“Have you had any romantic feelings towards girls?”

“No,” Lena replies, a little too quickly for her own liking. “I’ve never thought of her that way before. You don’t understand, Kara was my best friend.”

“Was?”

“I know we’ve called it a truce but we haven’t really talked since then and I don’t know where we stand.”

“You should talk to her.”

Lena only hums in reply.

“Lena, why did you get so flustered when I suggested that you might be in love with Kara?”

“Because I’m not?” _At least I think I’m not..._

“It seems a bit extreme for you to do what you did just because of the betrayal of a ‘best friend’. I’m not invalidating your feelings Lena, but like you said, you have been treated like this your whole life, so why was Kara’s so different? And the way you describe her, like it’s straight out of a love poem.”

_You don’t understand. Many people have tried to put out the fire in me, but Kara, she walked through my fire, and she managed to come out unscathed._

When Lena does not reply, Kelly asks again.

“Or are you afraid of the idea of love?”

Lena hates the word ‘love’. Despises it; so much that it seems kind of ironic in a way. 

Lillian had told her too many times she loved her and Lena had replied with the same amount of times that she knows she’s lying. Because she is. Lying. She couldn’t think of a single time when Lillian had utter those words without wanting something from her.Okay, maybe there is one. The time where she ‘kind of’ poisoned Lilian and she had the baby truth seeker wrapped around her arm. Lilian had said she loves Lena and she had actually meant it. She doesn’t dwell on the fact that whatever relationship growth she has with Lillian in the past is gone after the universe had rebooted itself thanks to Lex (not that it’s his fault, not entirely anyway, but he definitely had a part in it). She tries very hard every day to remind herself that the Lillian standing in front of her now is not the same Lillian pre-crisis. 

She never told Lillian she loves her. But she does, love her. 

Then there’s Jack and James, whom she both loved dearly. Her best and most toxic relationship respectively. Dear old Jack, her kryptonite. If leaving the only good relationship that she had just to rebuild her family empire wasn’t bad enough, she ended up killing him just to save Kara— Supergirl (not that she knew at the time). 

And James. Well, James was dating, simply put, past-Kara Lena. As in, the Lena who was slightly more open, accepting, and date-able. And she had done everything she can to help James with his alter-ego debacle (because that’s what good girlfriends do right?), only to be thrown back in her face. As Kara so elegantly put it, James’ ego has outshined his alter-ego. Their break-up was less than pleasant so it’s been kind of a relief that he moved to some suburban area (she really isn’t that bothered to keep up with his exact location), away from National City. 

But mostly, she knows she loves Lex, and that Lex loves her too, in their own fucked up ways. Sure, he did order an assassination attempt on her, manipulated her countless times, and she did shot him in the chest, but really, what’s new? 

So really, it is suffice to say that anyone who Lena love(s/d), or love(s/d) Lena, had ended up either dead or the literal opposite of whatever love means in the freaking dictionary. 

Love, to Lena is literally anything else but. 

And that’s why she never tells Kara that she loves her. As a friend. As more than a friend. Whatever. That’s why she always tells her that _you’re my favorite person_ because she is. Simple as that. She likes Kara. Kara Danvers is her favorite person. Period.

Well, at least before Kara Danvers turned out to be Supergirl. 

She snaps out of her thought when she a knock comes through the door.

“Ooh, that must be the pizza. I’ll get it. Meanwhile, think of the answer, I am expecting one, after we eat of course.” Kelly says while getting up. 

It is the first time that someone shares Lena’s love of healthy pizza (kale and lots of greens), not that she doesn’t enjoy the cheesy meaty ones with Kara. It is just refreshing to know she is not the odd one. They split the pizza between the both of them while sinking into more casual conversations about work and hobbies. Hard topics will have to continue after lunch. It’s an unspoken rule. 

Kelly is a great friend, Lena thinks to herself. She likes Kelly. She’s a great listener, she gives good advice, and maybe that’s because of her psychology background, but it doesn’t matter. It doesn’t change the fact that she’s a good friend. And that she’s cool with the NDA, although it’s a dick move on Lena’s side. 

•

“I don’t want to push, but you know you still need to talk to her right?”

Lena hesitates. She really isn’t in the mood for talking anymore. “Do I really—“ she begins before pausing at Kelly’s raised eyebrow and sighs. “Yeah, I know.” 

_But I really don’t want to._

“If it makes it any easier, you should try twenty questions with her too.”

Lena knows it will not make it easier. She smiles nonetheless. 

“How are you feeling?”

Lena’s eyebrows quirked. “You’ve asked this question earlier.”

“Yeah,” Kelly replies nonchalantly. “And I’m asking it again. How are you feeling?”

Her earlier response had been a shrug, which earned herself a _Use your words Lena_. 

How is she feeling? She doesn’t know the correct answer to the question, so she opts for the positive. She settles for “better?”. 

Kelly does not look impressed. “I don’t know. You tell me.”

“I don’t exactly know what I am feeling right now, Kelly. But I do know that I’m glad I have you to talk to. And that you won’t tell anyone about it.”

Amused, Kelly grins. “Well, you did make me sign an NDA.”

“No hard feelings. It’s a precautionary measure, after, well you know, everything.”

“Yeah, I understand.” Kelly nods. “I was only messing with you. You can talk to me anytime, Lena.”

Lena smiles.

“Remember to talk to her.” Kelly reminds— more like shouts across the hallway of her penthouse and steps into Lena’s private lift. 

Lena sighs. 

***

_”Do it so you know her side of the story. Let her know yours. You owe each other that much. Oh, and do it without pointing fingers or self-blaming this time? You both have wrongs, and it’s important that you both realize that.”_

Kelly’s words have been echoing at the back of her mind every day since their talk a week ago and Lena has been distracted from her new project. Like an itch that is just waiting to be scratched.

Lena gives in.

She calls her.

***

“We need to talk.” 

That’s the first thing she says when she opens the door for the blonde. She regrets it as soon as the words leave her mouth. 

“Sorry,” she winces. “I didn’t mean to come on to you like that.”

Kara gives her a reassuring smile that says _it’s fine_ and walks into Lena’s apartment. Placing the box of donuts on the coffee table and sitting on what she deems as the most comfortable couch on the planet, she proceeds, “By the way, the owner of the donut shop was about to close for the day but I convinced him to sell me one last box so“—she does a dramatic bow—“you’re welcome. Anyway, what is it that you want to talk about?”

“We never really talk our stuff out, do you maybe want to, you know, talk?” Lena asks nervously.

“Um sure. Alex had been bugging me non stop to talk things out with you as well. Ooh, I’ve got an idea. We can try twenty questions. Alex says it’s how she always solves her disagreements with Kelly.”

 _Of course she does._ Lena chuckles. “Great, get yourself settled, I’ll go make coffee.”

•

“We both kinda messed up pretty bad huh.”

 _Okay, a good way to start_ , Lena tells herself.

“Maybe you should invent a time machine, and we can both go back to correct our mistakes.” Kara jokes.

“That may not be such a good idea,” Lena replies, gears turning in her brain about the complexity of time travel. “There would be serious repercussions from time traveling, what with disturbing the time stream, and the issue with the new universe. How would that even work? Would we time travel back to the old universe or the new one? We don’t even have the previous memories of our lives in this universe because of our old memories. What if going back to the new universe retrieves the memories on this universe, how would our mind be able to handle two separate timelines? The whole time-space conundrum.”

At the last sentence, Lena looks up and sees Kara staring at her.

“Sorry about the rambling. I got excited.”

“It’s fine. If you have questions about time travel, I have friends who you could ask those questions. They’re from a different earth, or at least they used to be,” Kara scrunches her forehead as if trying to remember, “I’ll tell you about it later, it’s a whole thing. But, let’s say there are no repercussions, would you go back, and change what you did?”

“Well, there are things that I regret doing or not doing in the past,” Lena takes a sip of her coffee, “but if given the chance to go back, I don’t think I would do things any differently.” Her fingers are still wrapped around the cup, tapping lightly as if the cup is a piano. “Does that— do you get what I’m trying to say?”

Kara hesitates before answering. “I think so? I just don’t understand _why_ , if you regret them, why won’t you try to change it?”

“Because,” pursing her lips, she releases the cup and plays with her fingers nervously instead, as if bracing herself with her own reply. “If never worked with Lex, I would not have guessed what he was planning with Leviathan, and you would not have been able to figure out Leviathan’s plan. If I never did what I did with Non-Nocere, if I had forgiven you that instant instead of wallowing in self-pity and revenge, I know there would be a little part of me that wouldn’t be able to move on from that. If by any chance in the near future I imploded because of that tiny resentment that manifested and grew, simply because I didn’t allow myself to hurt, knowing myself, it would be catastrophic. But, mostly I don’t want things to change because it’s _us_. It’s beautiful, it’s messy and both parties got hurt really bad, but it got us here didn’t it?” She gives a hopeful smile. “I’m can’t believe I’m saying this, but Ted from How I Met Your Mother was right,” she shrugs. “Sometimes even when you know something’s a mistake, you gotta make it anyway.”

“You watched How I Met Your Mother? Wow, Lena Luthor, I learn something new about you every single day.” Kara replies, impressed. 

“Really? That’s your takeaway? That I watched How I Met Your Mother?”

Kara laughs, and Lena thinks it’s the best sound she has heard in a while.

•

“Did yo—,” shaking her head, Kara tries again. “Do you hate me? For keeping it from you?”

To both of their surprise, Lena smiles at the question. “I thought I did. For so long, all I wanted was to prove everybody wrong, for them to see me not for my name, but for everything I do. But you were the only one who saw me for who I really am, before I even had the chance to _try_ to prove myself to you. You were the exception. Maybe that’s why you were so special. I understand that it was your secret to tell, but when I first found out, and it wasn’t even from you, the first thought that cross my mind was to prove you wrong. I wanted to validate my worthiness of knowing your secret. When I think about it, I wasn’t sure if I was more furious at the fact that I have to yet again, prove to the one person who told me that I don’t have to, or that the first person who believed in me, stopped. I was trying so hard to prove myself, I forget why I was doing it in the first place. I don’t hate you, Kara. I never did. I was simply, hurt.”

Kara has guilt written all over her face. Maybe it is because Lena reassured that she didn’t hate her, or maybe because Lena had mentioned the word _hurt_ for the billionth time, like a reminder to Kara that yes, she did indeed hurt her. 

When Kara makes no move to reply, Lena voices out first. It was her turn to ask the question anyway. 

“What about me? Do you hate me, for all the things I did to you?” Lena doesn’t mention _what_ , the lies, the manipulation, everything that happened in the fortress. It was implied. They both know. 

“I hate that I kept my secret from you for so long. I hate that you chose to work with Lex instead of me. I hate that you pretended to be my friend, that you let me think that everything was okay between us. I hate that you didn’t give me a chance to explain, or try to listen to my side of the story. And I hate that you were hurting alone. I hate that I wasn’t there for you when you needed someone by your side. But no, I don’t hate _you_.” She reaches over and places her hand on top of Lena’s, thumb stroking slightly the smooth skin below hers. “I could never hate you, Lena.”

That is... sweet, Lena thinks, occasionally darting her eyes towards their hands. 

•

“You were my best friend Kara. Was I ever yours?”

“Why would you even ask that? Of course you were my best friend. You have always been my best friend.” Kara answers, sitting up straight.

“Then why is it that _every time_ you found out that either I know how to make or have anything to do with kryptonite, you assume the worst of me? You didn’t even give me a chance to explain before condemning me and getting upset. If you had trusted me, even for a little bit, you would have given me the benefit of the doubt.” Lena asks, desperate.

“I do trust you,” Kara replies.

“So... which was it, Kara?” she pushes. “Was it that you trust me too much, or you didn’t trust me enough?”

“I don’t know,” Kara replies sarcastically, a little riled up as well. “Maybe because it is the only thing that could kill me?”

“I would have never used it on you.”

“Yeah? Guess what Lena, you did use it on me.” Kara stands up, finger pointing to herself. “When I brought you to my safe space, the only place that reminded me of my home on Krypton. My best friend, used the only thing she knows that could hurt me, on me. You’re not the only person who lost her best friend Lena. I lost one of the most important people in my life that day in the fortress. Out of everything you did to me for those two weeks, I would have forgotten them in an instant, but using kryptonite? That’s the line I’m setting.” 

It is Lena’s turn to feel guilty. “I only meant to slow you down. I’m really really sorry for using kryptonite on you. I know there’s nothing that I can say that could—”

“Don’t” Kara replies, putting her right hand up. “Just don’t.”

“Please, Kara,” Lena begs.

“No. You don’t get it, Lena. I never told anyone this, but you made me realize I wanted to be a reporter. Back when I sent Mon-El away, I almost gave up trying to be human. You were Kara Danvers’s best friend, not Supergirl's. Every time you think that Kara Danvers was in danger, you would put your life on the line for her, protect her like she’s the most important person in your life. Kara Danvers is still here because of you, can’t you see that? How much do you hate Supergirl for you to forget all about your best friend, Kara Danvers? Don’t you see that is why I was afraid to tell you my identity, because what if I told you, and you wouldn’t want to be friends with me anymore?”

“I’m sorry.” Lena whispers.

“I know you are. For what it’s worth, I do forgive you for that. Just please never bring it up again.”

“Okay.”

•

“When I first moved here, the only people I know are potential investors, vultures who wanted to take advantage of the company during Lex’s arrest, and the people in the company. No one I could call a friend, not that I was planning to make any. I was alone. Don’t get me wrong, I like to be alone, I like the peace and quiet of it all, but sometimes the silence becomes so overwhelming and all I feel is just - lonely. But—“

“But I came along.” Kara cuts in, more nodding and talking to herself rather than Lena. 

“But you came along,” Lena repeats her sentiment. “You brought me into your circle Kara, and I cherished every second of it. We’ve gone through crazy stuff together. I meant it when I said Kara Danvers is my hero.” She pauses, as if rethinking her statement. “I still mean it. You know, Supergirl was the reason I moved to National City, to show them that not every Luthor wants to kill a Super they encounter. Kara Danvers broke me out of my shell, broke me out of the idea that people couldn’t be trusted just because I found out my childhood best friend had betrayed me. You showed me one important thing that no one has ever been able to show me before. Not that I’m beautiful, not that I’m smart, not that I’m an asset in one of their plans. None of that. You showed me something more important than any of those things. You showed me that I was important, that there’s a reason I’m here. You made me feel like the world is lucky to have me. And I don’t know if anyone could make me feel that way again.” Lena takes a deep breath. “So this is me trying to apologize for all the horrible things I’ve done, all the mistakes I’ve made.”

Kara smiles. 

“And thanks for always saving my life, Kara Danvers.”

“Likewise, Lena Luthor.”

•

Kara had insisted they move outside, so now they are now standing on the balcony, each having a glass of wine in their hands. It is drizzling outside, a slight breeze in the cool summer night. 

“I love nights like this,” Kara says, as she feels her hair tickling her face from the wind.

“Why?”

“I find it peaceful.” Kara closes her eyes. “I love how the sound of the rain could drown out other sounds in the world. Most people hate the rain, some find it sad, but they never find themselves looking closely at the beauty of a single raindrop. Legends say that a raindrop landing on your cheek is a kiss from someone that lives in heaven and is watching over you. And trust me, nothing can ever beat sitting in the car at night in silence, with rain pelting down on the roof, the only sound is the melancholic songs you play on the radio, sitting next to the people who mean the most to you.”

Lena turns her head and basks in the image in front of her. It was at that moment, listening to the girl standing in front of her, talking about rain, that she realizes that Kelly was right, she is in love with that girl.

•

“Tell me a secret,” Kara whispers, breaking the silence.

“What kind of secret?”

“Any kind.”

_I would not change a thing about you for all the treasures in the universe. Your very existence is a paradox and I can spend eternity studying you without a thought to understanding._

“I don’t have any secrets.”

“That’s a lie. Everyone has secrets.”

_You have haunted my thoughts and my dreams since the moment I laid eyes on you. I have memorized the scar above your eyebrow and the feel of your embrace, the way you ramble when you’re nervous, and the ferocious side of you when standing up for yourself or the people you believe in. The day when you said you might be ready to forgive me, I think I stopped breathing for a little while._

“Alright, here’s a secret: I’m afraid.”

“Of what?”

_You. I’m terrified of you because once again I am giving you the power to destroy me and you don’t even know it, you have no idea. I’m less afraid of dying than I am of losing you again and that scares me too._

“Cockroaches.”

“You’re joking,” Kara exclaims, eyes wide.

“No really. It’s because they can fly, I think. And the smell.”

Kara lets out a laugh. “Tell me another one.”

_I may have been falling for you all this time._

•

“Do you think we can ever come back from this?” Lena asks, staring into the darkness of the night. 

Kara doesn’t answer. 

The pain that they inflicted on each other is not something they could just ‘move on and let go’. They both know the answer is no. 

“Can we still be friends at least?” Lena asks again. 

Kara’s head tilts in confusion. “Of course silly. We’re best friends. Maybe we will never forget the bad things we did to each other, but like you said, it’s us. We’re Kara and Lena. We’re the Super and Luthor. We’re partners in crime. Plus, I really need you back for game night.” Kara pouts. “I’ve been losing ever since you left. You’re my best partner for game night aside from Alex, and she’s always ditching me to pair up with Kelly.” 

“We should stop keeping things from each other.”

“Yeah, we should.”

“Pinky promise?” Lena asks, holding out her right pinky.

Kara grins. “I have another idea.”

So after a quick call to her sister, _Alex, come quick it’s an emergency_ , which explains her bursting into Lena’s penthouse ten minutes later in her full vigilante suit, and taking a deep (angry) breath with the sight of Kara and Lena on the couch. “Kara, for the love of God, next time, please clarify that it is a _non-life threatening_ emergency.”

“Sorry Alex,” Kara mumbles while Lena smiles amusedly.

“What is the emergency?”

“Promise you won’t be mad?”

“Just say it, Kara.”

“Promise?”

“Yes, fine, I promise I won’t be mad. Now please, get to the point.”

“Okay, so we kinda need you to help us perform the unbreakable vow.”

“KARA DAN—“

“You promised you won’t get mad!”

Alex stares. After a series of eyes darting and face-palming, she finally gives in and sighs. “You’re supposed to be the sensible one here Luthor.”

“In my defense, I only knew her plan when she told you,” Lena replies.

“Can we just get this over with?” Alex groans, retracting her suit. 

Kara jumps up happily, pulling Lena together to the middle of the living room. They clasped their right hands together like they have done this countless times before (they haven’t, they are just really into Harry Potter). 

“Wait!” Kara exclaims, before whooshing off and back in five seconds. “Here,” she says, shoving a wand into Alex’s hands.

“Do I want to know?” Lena asks, eyebrow raised.

“That’s Alex’s special wand. She got it from Ollivanders. Ten inches, made of acacia wood with dragon heartstring core,” Kara recites proudly. 

“Okay, rejoin your hands,” Alex says with her (really horrible) British accent, while placing the tip of her wand onto their linked hands. 

“Will you, Lena Kieran Luthor, promise to never lie or keep anything that may be related to both parties from Kara Zor-El Danvers?”

“I will.”

“Will you, Kara Zor-El Danvers, promise to never lie or keep anything that may be related to both parties from Lena Kieran Luthor?”

“I will.”

“If either party should break this binding magical contract, that party will result in imminent death.” Alex declares while Kara and Lena both nod. 

“I feel like I’m officiating a wedding,” Alex says, smirking. “I’m going to text Nia and tell her I just performed an unbreakable vow. She’s going to be so jealous.”

“So,” Kara says, while Alex is off to the side with her phone, “magical binding contract, no more secrets.”

“No more secrets.” Lena beams. 

When Lena asks if she could _play_ with Alex’s wand later, she only got a scoff and _the wand chooses the wizard, Lena. Go get your own._

•

When Kara goes home that night, and Lena is safely in the comfort of her bed, she couldn’t help but wonder what could’ve been and should’ve been if she had done things differently.

Maybe they will never be like before, maybe old scars would never fade away, but this is her trying.

**Author's Note:**

> Supercorp needs to sit the f down and talk things out instead of yelling in each others' faces in S6.


End file.
